


Mutual Secret

by nyghtrain



Category: Free!
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtrain/pseuds/nyghtrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a friends with benefits situation or at least Makoto pretends it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mylan_italy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mylan_italy).



> This was based off a prompt I got on tumblr. I decided to play around with the prompt and this is what happened. I hope you enjoy.

This was not the way Makoto had dreamed he would end up in a relationship with the person he loved. He imagined walks in the park, holding hands in dark cinemas, sneaking kisses under moonlight. Instead he was pressed against the wall in the Samezuka locker room, his hand covering his mouth to hold back his moans as Sousuke thrust deep into him.

 

With each thrust he hit the perfect spot, pushing Makoto closer and closer to the edge. He probably would have come long ago, if not for Sousuke's tight grip around his cock, holding him from release.

 

"Beg me," Sousuke said, his voice ragged, but a smirk underneath.

 

Makoto shook his head. His cheeks flushed. He knew if he pulled his hand from his mouth he wouldn't be able to control just how loud he would get and then Sousuke grabbed his hips, pushing in deeper and Makoto felt the pleasure pushed against him, so good it was almost painful. He shouted Sousuke's name, no longer able to hold his voice back.

 

Sousuke didn't say anything, but he could feel the smug smile on his lips as he licked and kissed Makoto's neck. Then one of his hands let go of Makoto's hip, trailing up his side to tweak a hard nipple. He pinched it between his fingers, twisting and tugging.

 

Makoto's hips jerked and he whimpered. "Please Sousuke," he begged. "Please let me come."

 

"Good boy," Sousuke said then he was driving hard into Makoto.

 

His hand slid up and down Makoto's length, flicking the head as Makoto braced himself against the well, letting out loud moans.

 

"I love hearing you," Sousuke whispered in his ear, before biting down on the shell.

 

It was too much. With a loud shout, Makoto came.

 

Sousuke followed close behind, his deep almost gravely voice whispering Makoto's name.

 

\---

 

"Are you hungry?"

 

Makoto's head jerked up in surprise. "Huh?"

 

Sousuke frowned and tugged on his boxer briefs. "I asked are you hungry."

 

"Yes," Makoto quickly blurted out and then looked away. He always reacted this way. He didn't know why. Sousuke asked him out to lunch regularly, but each time he did Makoto felt himself jump in surprise. A part of him wondering over and over again why he did. He knew he was over thinking things, but he couldn't help it. He figured out that was apart of being in love with someone who didn't love him back.

 

"Well hurry up," Sousuke said brusquely.

 

"Ah! Sorry," Makoto said and scrambled to finish getting dress. AS he did he felt Sousuke's eyes on him. He often wondered what Sousuke was thinking when he stared at him like that, but Makoto never let himself consider it. He did once and it had been painful.

 

He finished dressing and looked up, smiling. "Ready."

 

Sousuke opened his mouth then snapped it shut. Abruptly he turned. "Come on."

 

Makoto followed him out.

 

\---

 

"What is it?" Sousuke asked, after taking a sip of his coke.

 

Makoto's head jerked up in surprise. "What?"

 

"You seem distracted," Sousuke said, his teal eyes meeting Makoto's over the table.

 

Makoto fidget in his seat. "N-nothing."

 

Sousuke narrowed his eyes.

 

Makoto combated it with a bright smiled.

 

Sousuke sighed. "Is it about Nanase?"

 

"Eh? I-"

 

Sousuke looked down at his plate. "It's only two week. Then he'll be back in Tokyo."'

 

Makoto smiled, thinking about Haru. Him and Rin were overseas at a competition in London. "Yeah, but...not Rin," Makoto said softly, then jerked his head up, distressed. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

 

"You're fine," Sousuke said and reached out, awkwardly patting Makoto's hand.

 

Makoto stared down at Sousuke's hand and felt himself tremble. Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore. Everything. All of it was just a huge lie and he just couldn't do it anymore. Makoto pulled his hand away.

 

"T-there's something I have to tell you."

 

Sousuke's face became a careful blank and his voice gruff. "What is it?"

 

Makoto swallowed, knowing he was about to ruin everything. "I-I didn't tell you the truth. I mean I never said I was, but I made you think and-"

 

"Makoto you're rambling," Sousuke said and he sounded almost amused.

 

"Sorry," Makoto said, wringing his hands. Then he took a deep breath. "I'm not in love with Haru. I'm in love with you." He felt his heart squeeze, but he wasn't done. "I was always in love with you."

 

The table was quiet and Makoto was afraid to look at Sousuke and see his expression.

 

"Nanase," Sousuke said.

 

Makoto cringed and continue staring down at his lap. "I was never in love with Haru. When you Haru and Rin got together and we started talking then things ended up with us...you know." Makoto flushed.

 

"Having sex," Sousuke said flatly.

 

"Sousuke!" Makoto hissed, looking up at him. Then Makoto blinked. Sousuke was looking at him with a soft smile on his lips.

 

Sousuke reached out and chuckled, cupping Makoto's cheek. "At least I finally got you to look at me."

 

Makoto couldn't help leaning into the warm touch. "Y-you're not angry."

 

"No," Sousuke said simply. "I actually was trying to figure out how to tell you the same thing."

 

Makoto blinked. "What?"

 

Sousuke pulled his hand away and if Makoto didn't know him better he would say Sousuke was nervous. "I mean. I'm not happy Rin got together with Nanase. No offense, but I'm not in love with him. I just can be..."

 

"Overprotective," Makoto said with a hint of a smile.

 

Sousuke shrugged.

 

Makoto laughed.

 

Sousuke looked away rubbing his shoulder. "The point it I was always into you. I-I just took advantage of the situation. Sorry."

 

Makoto turned it all over in his head. "So you've always liked me."

 

Sousuke nodded. Still not looking at him.

 

Makoto blinked. Not sure if this was all really. Sousuke liked him back. "Are you sure?"

 

This time Sousuke looked at Makoto, an exasperated, but fond expression on his face. "Let me make this perfectly clear," Sousuke said and reached out, taking one of Makoto's hands. "Makoto, go out with me?"

 

Makoto blinked and then a wide smile curled his lips He squeezed Sousuke's hand. "Yes."

 

Sousuke grunted and leaned back. "So let's eat."

 

Makoto laughed and decided not to point out how Sousuke still hadn't let go of his hand. They spent the rest of lunch like that, hand-in-hand and barely suppressed smiles on their faces.


End file.
